Colored Souls
by gum wrapper
Summary: Everyone has a soul. That’s a given. Everyone has a color to their soul. That color ties you to someone else and they’ll have a complimentary color. Most people try to find the one soul color who suits them best. Our story is set around two people and their search for the perfect colored soul to theirs.
1. Prologue

_Hey, I'm back with a new multi-chapter idea?? Still tryna get back in the swing of writing happy and romantically so updates will still be far apart and few between but I'm trying / ~ gum wrapper._

 _Prologue_

Phil Lester has a soul of yellow. The most pure, blinding yellow you can think of.

Bright sunflower petals against a vibrant blue summer sky, lemons sitting next to a pitcher of cool lemonade as condensation slowly drips onto them in the heat of July, the sun burning through dark rain clouds and causing a stunning rainbow to appear in the darkened sky.

If touchable, it'd be a rough and bumpy texture. Not painful, but something with a lot of edges and no discernible shape. It would feel like having a perfect day with no worries to touch it.

Dan Howell on the other hand, has a soul of blue.

Deep navy blue. The color of the air as storm clouds approach, the feel of cold air when you open the windows in the thick of a summer heat wave, the rush of cool rain falling almost as a light mist as you laugh with no thoughts about how wet you're getting.

If you could touch that, it'd be smooth. As if a rich velvet is being run around your fingers. It's be a soft round ovally shape. The size of a small stone.

When they fall in love and mix, you get a green/grey.


	2. Chapter 1

This will switch to first person point of view later on but these first couple will be third person so I can get in some background info. :) Thank you for reading ~gum wrapper.

* * *

Dan Howell has never seriously looked for his soulmate. Some people don't, but at his age a lot of people have started looking because who is nineteen and doesn't want to look for their soulmate. His soul color is a very deep navy blue.

He stares down at the little swatch of blue on his left arm every week or so he. It looks like someone has taken a paintbrush and marked him but everyone knows it's permanent and everyone knows it'll change color once you find the one. Dan hasn't found any color light enough to look nice next to his dull color and he doesn't know if he wants it to change color anyway. He's grown attached to the soothing navy.

Last year a girl had tried to convince him that her deep green was right for him but he could only see the color as repulsive. He turned her down politely as he knew how to.

But today, on this burning August Saturday, Dan has found his first interest in soulmates.

A man, maybe three or four years older than him, is sipping Starbucks while working intently on his laptop. Every single time he moves to grab his cup, his sleeve reveals the paint stripe. It's bright, maybe neon, practically glowing, yellow which must mean he hasn't found his soulmate because the color would be diluted with another color. Dan cannot help but wonder if it would match his own gloomy hue even more if he got closer. He's pretty sure that it matches nicely from afar but that just might be wishful thinking on his part.

Dan tries to not stare at the attractive young man as he stands in line. He almost forgets his order and has to repeat it to the cashier twice, but overall that's actually better than normal.

The cashier has a light sky blue on his left wrist but Dan isn't interested in another light color. His eyes are locked on the vibrant soul sitting at the table in the far right corner of the shop.

However he notices that quite a few people are also enraptured by this man. Dan is determined to be the only one to get his attention. Dan's hands shake as he takes his drink, and tries to look nonchalant as he sits down close to the boy of interest.

A girl sits down next to the boy. She flirts and he tries not to feel jealous but he definitely saw him first. Dan may or may not eavesdrop on her attempt.

"Hey there."

The boy doesn't even look up. His dark hair almost matches Dan's soul color. It's fixed in a fringe of sorts and it's kinda cute on him.

"I think we'd be a nice mix," she tries out a classic pick-up line.

He seems to notice her. He pulls out an earbud.

"Hello?" His voice. His accent. He isn't from this part of England. His accent is so strong and he pronounces words far less clearly than any of Dan's family (or most people in this part of England). "Do you need something?"

"Just your number."

There's an awkward pause. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

She nods, clearly feeling self conscious now that he's had to point that out.

"I don't... you'll have to look elsewhere. I don't think my color is what you're looking for. Dandelion yellow doesn't match bright red very well does it?"

The man definitely does not have dandelion as his shade of yellow. It's far too blinding and pure to be the color of a weed.

She shakes her head. "No, but you're hot."

"I think you should look for a blue. Light, almost the color of a summer sky. A pretty lavender could come from that. The cashier, he's been staring at you since you ordered and is blue I think."

And then she gets up and leaves, her face bright red; the same shade as her paint swatch. She listens though and goes to try her luck with the cashier.

The earbud goes back in so Dan takes another sip of his drink and waits. Nobody else tries to approach this beautiful out-of-towner.

Dan buys another coffee after finishing the first. He isn't even halfway done the paper he needs to do for his last final in two weeks. As he turns around at the register after getting the second drink, and he smacks into another human.

"Fuck, you alright?" He says this at the same time as another voice says: "I'm so sorry!"

Dan's stomach does an odd thing where it falls to his knees as if he's been told his grandmother died and he suddenly feels as if his legs might give way with all the adrenaline he's filled with as he looks straight up into the face of the yellow-souled angel.

It's him.

They speak together again:

"I'm okay."

"It's okay."

Dan looks down at the floor. Of course he'd do this!

"Hey, let me buy you another to make up for that," the man points to the spilled coffee on the floor.

"O-oh, no. There's no need."

"Yes! Let me make it right, come on." He leads him back to the counter. Dan agrees because like he could say anything else. He absolutely can't miss this opportunity to talk to the man and make every single person in here jealous.

After the man pays for another coffee he invites Dan to sit with him.

"What have you been doing over here for an hour?" Dan asks. "I've been working on a paper but… you seem to be having much more focus than anyone working on a paper could."

"Oh, I've been editing a video... I kinda put things on YouTube." There's a rather faint blush there Dan notes. Is the yellow soul embarrassed?

"Oh, cool! I've always wanted to do that." Dan smiles. "I may be a smidge addicted to YouTube, Just a smidge."

"We should do a video together then! To get you started. Here, I'll give you my number. My name's Phil by the way."

"I'm Dan."

Dan smiles again, a smaller, more self-aware smile, and gives his phone to Phil. When he gets it back his eyes land on the time and he can't help but feel the disappointment that runs through his body. He stands up and Phil's eyes look almost as disappointed as Dan feels.

"I'll give you a ring sometime though yeah?" Phil's eyes almost literally sparkle as he smiles at Dan.

That night, Dan forgets to look for a color change.


	3. Chapter 2

~two days later~ Dan's p.o.v.

"Dan, who's the lucky person? Why didn't you tell me!?" My mother taps my wrist as I pass her a dish to put away.

I frown and look down at my exposed soulmate coloring. It's… it's lighter than normal and not navy blue. It's more of a turquoise.

"I… I don't know! I haven't noticed! When did it change? Oh my word when did it change? Mum, who are they?" I panic, trying to recall the last time I saw it normal.

My mother smiles but it's clearly fake and pasted on for my sake. "I'm sure you can recall who it is if you try hard enough. Some stranger you ran into… that can't be hard you barely go outside."

I narrow my eyes and stick out my tongue at her jest. My phone vibrates in my pocket but I ignore it. It's probably just a reminder to finish my paper for Thursday.

We finish the dishes and I immediately go into my room to think. Who was it? Who was the one to change my color? Who is my soulmate?

My phone vibrates again, but I'm too deep in thought to really be aware of my phone. Who could it be? I didn't talk to anyone new, did I?

I lock myself away in my thoughts for about three hours. Thinking, thinking, thinking. I must know who it is. Not knowing isn't an option because that would mean I might never meet them again! Some people never meet their soulmates and I refuse to be one of them!

Maybe this is how it's supposed to be? Maybe my soulmate is avoiding me because they know who I am?

My phone vibrates yet again.

"Who the fu-" My whole body freezes up as the name flashes onto the screen: Phil Lester.

There are three messages. One saying hi and making sure he has the right number, one asking if I was still interested in making a video with him, and one saying he'll be at the Starbucks I met him at seven.

"MUM I'M GOING INTO TOWN I'LL BE BACK LATER!" I shout, grabbing a sweater and frantically searching for shoes.

"Why, what's happened?" She appears in the hall as I try to walk and put my shoe on.

"Soulmate, important, back by ten." Then I'm out the door and trying not to look as adrenaline-fueled as I am as I walk. Thank heavens we live in town and not in the middle of nowhere.

As I'm walking I realize I never responded to Phil's messages so I slip out my phone and attempt to type while walking.

You- I'll be there… sorry I didn't respond sooner something came up.

That's not entirely a lie so I send the message and then hurry to meet him.

He's sitting at the same table as last time, his black hair falling forward as if to shield away any distractions and I get so caught up in admiring his profile that several people have to step around me to enter the store.

"Hi," I place my hands in the pocket of my hoodie because I'm so fidgety, "sorry it took so long."

Phil looks up at me, taking out his earbuds, and grins. "Hi!"

I avoid looking at his left wrist even though it's turned right to me. I could easily see it because his sleeve is pushed up too. I don't want to know.

"So let's get started!" His smile is so big I can't help but smile back.


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry this one is so short! ~gum wrapper._

 _Phil's p.o.v._

"It's been three weeks!" I groan into my pillow. Three weeks. _Three weeks!_ "Why won't he say anything? It has to be him! It can't be anyone else!"

I'm staring at my phone screen, half awake and definitely not thinking straight at three am.

 _Why_ hasn't Dan said anything about his soulmark?

Maybe he doesn't want me to be his soulmate. That'd make sense. I'm just some weird guy who split his coffee one day.

I start typing.

 _You-_ Dan, we should meet up soon.

Is that too vague? I delete it and start over.

 _You-_ Hey! My soulmate color changed! I have no idea who it is though…

That's way too forward.

 _You-_ I miss you.

NO WAY!

I sigh and decide to go with the second one.

 ***~* le panda timeskip bc I'm kinda lazy *~***

The next morning when I wake up, Dan's left a message for me.

 _Dan-_ Too bad you don't know who it is. When did it change, what color is it now?

How do I tell him I think it's him? No, I'm _positive_ that it's him.

 _You-_ Wanna help me figure out who it might be? I'll pay for coffee this time :)

 _Dan-_ See you there in 30?

Now I've just gotta find a way to figure out to tell him. Maybe if I just show him the color he'll realize? If only Dan didn't always to cover up his soulmark. I look down at my wrist as I finish getting ready. The turquoise shade is prettier than my blinding neon yellow ever could be.


	5. Chapter 4

_HI! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really cheered me up when I finally checked for any this morning! Still not using my editor so any errors are all on me! Hope you have a good week :) ~gum wrapper._

 _I don't own Dan and Phil._

 _Phil's p.o.v._

Dan doesn't say anything about our soulmarks the next ten times I see him much to my disappointment. Even in all the texting (we text nearly all the time now, probably slightly unhealthy but he's better than anyone else I could talk to) we do he never has brought it up. This is so unusual for people our age I know he must be hiding something.

So the eleventh time we see each other... I bring it up.

"Have you met your soulmate?"

His brown eyes get big and he looks positively scandalized.

"Oooooh _have_ you? That look says a lot of things your words don't." I tease, tapping the tip of his nose lightly.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." His voice sounds strangled.

I think about this for a moment, Dan going back to trying to edit the video we made together a few hours ago.

"Do you not want them to be your soulmate?" I ask.

"No, that's not it. I'm just actually not sure if he- _they_ are my soulmate or not. I didn't notice my mark change right away so I might be wrong. It could be a stranger for all I know!" He throws his hands into the air with a frustrated sigh at the end.

 _But I'm not a stranger anymore am I?_ I want to ask him. I desperately want to know if I'm the one who he is talking about.

"Well who are they? Maybe I can help!" _Maybe I can tell you that I'm more than happy to be your soulmate._

"I'm not going to tell you."

I frown at this middle school answer. "Why not?"

"Because you don't need to know."

He's definitely hiding something. He shouldn't be though. I won't laugh at him for saying we're soulmates. Maybe he just need me to tell him that.

"I won't judge you. You could say it was the prime minister or my weird neighbor who talks to you every time you come over and I wouldn't laugh."

"It's not either of those. This is much more complicated," he states, "why does it matter so much to you anyway?"

Why does it matter so much to me?

Because it might be me.

Because you are my soulmate.

Because I've already fallen head over heels for you.

Because even if it isn't me I want to help you find the person who will make you happy.

"Because... because I have reason to believe you might be my soulmate."


	6. Chapter 5

_I'm running out of patience or care for this whole fanfiction thing. At least the phan stuff. I'll make a statement about what my plans are for my fics on my profile. ~gum wrapper._

 _Dan's p.o.v._

I stare at him. The beautiful stranger who captured everyone's attention.

"You what?" I gasp.

"Dan what color is your paint?"

I slap a hand over my arm. He's not tricking me that easy. Nobody likes my color.

"It's... um," I pause as I try to make up a color.

"Is it dark? Like a navy or black?"

"It was," the mumble comes out before I can think.

He moves so now he sits across from me. His knees rest against mine and his blue eyes (the color of the sky on a crisp winter day as you and your friends try to knock icicles from the roof) are locked onto mine. His eyes are hypnotic with their yellow ring in the middle and the blue base and the green flecks.

"Yours is bright yellow isn't it?" I ask, changing the focus away from me.

"It was. Just like you said. Take a guess as to when it got darker."

I shake my head. _What if I'm wrong?_

"When I met you Dan. That day, it darkened. Why haven't you said anything since? I've been going crazy."

I'm frozen in place by his eyes but I want to get up and run away. I don't want him to know so much. It's too personal and if he's my soulmate he should definitely go away and pretend we never met.

"Dan?"

"Phil, you can't be my soulmate. You're mistaken. You're too beautiful, too kind, too polite, too _happy_. You're too bright. I'm a train wreck with no survivors and as badly as I want to love you, you'll end up hurt. I can't do that to you. I won't let you love your life tied down by this... this mess that's your soulmate. I wish you had a different color on your skin than this damned turquoise so that you can keep being happy and never know what you're missing!" I got louder as I went and am nearly yelling as I finish.

He leans forward and swipes his fingers under my eyes. I didn't know I was crying. "Dan Howell, I like you mess and all. Your train wreck life isn't helpless. I can be the rescue team to come and save you alright?"

I smile, words clogging my throat.

"May I see your color now?" He acts so sweetly it nearly breaks my heart.

"Y-yes," I roll back my sleeve and he runs his fingers over my soulmark. Fireworks explode in my stomach.

"We match!" He grins.

And he's right. We do.

 **End.**


End file.
